1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a low profile.
2. Description of Related Art
Most notebook computers come with slots for PC cards, and the consumers are quite familiar with them. While PC central processing unit (CPU) clock frequencies are rising along with the speeds of peripheral technologies like PCI Express and Gigabit Ethernet, the PC Card standard would not be able to handle developing applications smoothly. A new specification named NEWCARD will take the next generation in PC Card evolution. In addition to the successful characteristics of the PC Card: reliability, ease of use and wide industry support while delivering external expansion with reduced size, higher speed, lower costs and support of advanced serial I/O technologies, USB 2.0 and PCI Express, the new specification offers key advantages in terms of faster speed and smaller size. So, devices which connect the NEWCARDs and the PCI Express interfaces in the notebooks must be low profile interconnection and also meet the signal integrity requirement of PCI Express in the notebook application.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a low profile.
To achieve the above object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector and a module. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing defining a mating port, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and exposed into the mating port, and a shield member surrounding the insulative housing. The module comprises a daughter card having a mating edge inserted into the mating port of the electrical connector and a plurality of conductive pads arranged on the mating edge and electrically connecting with the contacts, and a shell covering the daughter card and having shield plate electrically connecting with the shield member of the electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.